


dream smp songfics

by salinesoot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pining, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinesoot/pseuds/salinesoot
Summary: little song-inspired drabbles about members of the dream smp.lots more on my tumblr ; salinesoot :)
Relationships: Dream/Reader, Fundy/Reader, Quackity/Reader, Technoblade/Reader, Wilbur Soot/Reader, jschlatt/reader, karl jacobs/reader, ranboo/reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

ayo i’m soot and welcome to my stupid ass song drabbles! if u wanna read more go to my tumblr @salinesoot no i will never stop plugging this . enjoy !!!

also u can rq in the ao3 comments if u want ........... :)


	2. burning pile | wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> burning pile by mother mother

**wilbur kissed you deeply,** panting heavy as he watched his plan come to fruition. “my unfinished symphony!” he cried into the night air, lit up with fire and explosions as if there was a fireworks show. instead, people’s screams mixed with the sounds of loud bangs and debris flying.

you looked up to him, bathing in his striking natural beauty. he started to smile, sharp grin making your heart flutter. the nation was his burning pile, all of his troubles sparking up like a bonfire. “take that, world!” he shouted, eyes wide with joy as you stood at the crater that overlooked the carnage. “take that..” his voice shrunk to a mumble and he turned to you with an unhinged look, wrapping his arms around you tightly, as if afraid you were to disappear with everyone else.

“all my troubles...” he began 

“on a burning pile.” you finished, patting his hair softly. “on a burning pile,” you repeated, ignoring the continuous explosions and focusing on the two of you. your love is god. 


	3. treehouse | ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> treehouse by alex g

**cerulean tears** ran down ghostbur’s face as he sat curled up in his treehouse. someone knocked on the door and he whimpered, “why can’t everyone just go away?” he pleaded. 

your voice rang through the space and he instantly brightened up, happiness to see you overcoming all previous grief. he told you to come in and wiped his tears, giving you a wobbly ghost smile.

you sat next to him, placing a hand on his back. “what do you think of my treehouse?” ghostbur asked, tone small and pleasing. you said that you loved it but you’d never seen him here before. “it’s where i sit and talk really loud. usually i’m by myself..” he trailed off at the end and sniffed. this was his home home. 

you giggled softly, playing with his brown curls gently. you mentioned that you’d be honoured to come and listen to him speak any time. “you can stay,” he whispered. “i don’t think i’m ever going to let you leave..” ghostbur threw himself into your arms and you shushed him as he sniffled louder and cried softly into your arms. 


	4. i found | wilbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i found by i have no idea tbh it’s just a song called i found

you’d follow him to the ends of the earth. you found love where it wasn’t supposed to be, in the middle of a battle for your country. your dignity. you loved wilbur, every inch of him — every miniscule atom that made up his being, you loved. you’d do anything for him, for your general.

but he was losing sight of what was important. his mind raged with his heart, voices screaming at him to just **blow it all up! fuck it!** but then he remembered you. you loved him, you cared for him — he did it all for you. you kept him sane, his rock through the breakdowns that left him heaving every last bit of their pitiful rations. you were always there. with him.

and then you were taken from him, stolen. he watched the light fade from your eyes, the crimson wound near your heart bleeding out quickly. he listened as you spoke your last words to him, your voice quickly draining from life as you whispered “it was never meant to be”

as he stood at that button, tears glinting in his eyes — he remembered you, hoping you were there in the afterlife waiting for him, to embrace him once more. as the voices wriggled into his brain, worming their way into his conscious, he let out a small breathy laugh. “it was never meant to be”

* * *

ghostbur couldn’t remember why he came back as a ghost, but there was always a feeling that he was waiting for someone to come back as well.


	5. ghosting | ghostbur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ghosting by mother mother

his mind conjured blurred but happy memories of hushed kisses between you and wilbur, nights spent professing your love for each other, secret smiles and blushed cheeks. 

you were asleep, legs tangled in your sheets as he watched over you sadly — ghostbur didn’t know a lot of things, but he knew that he loved you. the rational part of his brain told him that you wouldn’t react well to your dead lover’s ghost appearing suddenly. but the hopeless romantic in him hoped you could love him just like you’d loved wilbur, maybe even more.

then he was reminded of how he couldn’t touch you, how even if you accepted him he’d never feel the brush of your warm lips against him, never be able to connect the two of you together. forever a ghost. never yours.

maybe one day.


	6. as the world caves in | dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the world caves in by some guy called matt idk

your face held a tired smile, yet you were still beautiful. he held you tight, eyes squeezing shut as his mask clattered to the floor. no need for facades now, not at the end. his body trembled, feet aching. your hand reached up to his cheek, stroking softly as you both accepted that this was the end. 

he knew he could say he didn’t regret his life, he hoped you didn’t regret it. regret him. dirt and debris flew around you as you stood together, your face in his chest as the world ended around you — the dead bodies of your friends scattering the floor. 

and as the earth runs to the ground, he holds you tight as you both collapse — bodies giving up. dream falls asleep to the sound of your fading heartbeat and as a two tears run down his cheek and melt into one, he whispers with his last breath

_goodnight, love_


	7. oh klahoma | dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh klahoma by jack stauber

“i cant be the only one who hears you.” dream stated, staring at your blue tinted form. a gentle smile fell over your features, teasing looks flashing across your eyes. “maybe you’re crazy!” you grinned, crossing your eyes and sticking your tongue out. “or maybe.. maybe this is your punishment for all your sins!”

“you’re telling me the punishment for my sins is being cursed with an annoying ass ghost that won’t leave me alone?” he raised an eyebrow, incredulously. you nodded vigorously, you put your feet on the ceiling so your eyes were level with his as you floated upside down. “you know, you’re a lot prettier without your mask on” you teased him, watching as his nose crinkled.

“fuck off and stop bothering me, casper.” he turned away from you, placing his porcelain comfort mask over his face to hide the shades of red dusting his face. “aw, admit it! i’m the best roommate you’ll ever have!”

“you’re _not_ sleeping here!”

“lucky for you, i don’t sleep! i’m _dead_ , dickhead!”


	8. to my enemies | dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to my enemies by saint motel

**he gave you a quick wink** and blew a kiss, watching as you flushed with anger. his heart lifted as you opened your mouth to lecture him but he cut you off, “you know that talk is cheap,” he leant forward, teasing smile.

“you’re a little flirty fucker, dream” your eyes blazed fiery hatred but it just fuelled his own fire more. he chuckled, placing a single finger under your chin and tilting it up slowly, “it wasn’t that long ago you wanted to slit my throat to find out if my blood was blue..” his voice held a charming lilt, making your face colour slightly.

you wouldn’t speak, scared you’d let something slip. “cat got your tongue? those were the best days of our lives, right?” he sighed dramatically, moving his porcelain mask out of the way. 

“i still miss the pain.” he whispered to you, sharp canines flashing as he leant forward to you, noses touching. “ _god_ , i miss the way you cry” he groaned quietly, shutting up as you grabbed his dirty blonde locks and fit the two of you together. 


	11. like you do | dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like you do by joji

**his green eyes** cast over your sleeping frame, listening to the slow rise of your chest and the little huffs of breath from your mouth. nothing scared him more than losing you, you — the one person who’d loved him through everything — through every conflict and war youd stood by his side, whispering small words of encouragements and placing sweet kisses on his cheek. 

a gentle moan fell from your mouth as you shuffled a little, his breath caught in his throat. it was at times like these, when the golden sun just began to peak from its murky prison, that he loved to watch you sleep — entranced by the way your eyelashes would flutter every so often and the little twitches of your mouth as you dreamt. hopefully you dreamt of him.

he knew that without you he’d be nothing. your unconditional love kept him going, knowing no one would love him like you do — he was complete with you. 


	12. miracle | technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> miracle by caravan palace

**techno knew** he had to break away from you. it was becoming unhealthy how many times he’d invite you to his dorm just to worship your form. he’d caught himself too many times subconsciously trailing his eyes down your body, appreciating the sharp and soft angles you held. 

you snapped your fingers in front of his face, a teasing smirk on your face. “got a staring problem, tech?” you laughed gently, placing the pencil you were holding behind your ear. internally, he groaned, agreeing. he definitely has a staring problem. it wasn’t just your physical appearance he was disgustingly attracted to either, you were smart. so smart.

he grumbled, flicking you on the forehead. “ow, that hurt!” you held your forehead like you’d been shot, sticking your tongue out. techno huffed a laugh at your childishness. “stop being weird. we should carry on with the project,” he suggested sternly. you nodded and leant down to grab the pencil that had fallen when he flicked you. 

techno felt the soul leave his body and he knew he was fucked.


	13. as the world caves in | technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the world caves in by .. matt .. maltese?

**techno was drunk.** that’s where all this sentiment came from. his mind was working at 100 mph, floor blurry as he danced to himself. fire reigned from the sky as he held out his arms, bottle in one hand. a big smile rested on his face, excited for the freedom. 

_“techno?” you asked, turning to him with a bright smile that brought a rose dust to his cheeks. “yes?” he replied. “we’re going to be together forever, aren’t we?” techno could almost smell the desperation waving off you. “yeah,” he agreed. “forever.”_

he always knew it would end soon, the button was pressed. his only regret is that you weren’t here to see it, that you lay in the pile that were lucky enough to miss the end of days as technoblade stood, unsteady on his feet — witnessing the death of everything he’s ever loved and has ever loved.

_he’d beaten you again. you were out of breath, hands resting on your knees as you tried to regain oxygen. “j—jesus christ tech, you’re like a god!” he chuckled at this, helping you up from the ground. “i’m nothin’ special”_

of course it would come back to bite him. as his life melted around him and the world turned to dust he couldn’t help but remember his motto that had cursed him to the end.

technoblade never dies.


	15. nothing | technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nothing by bruno major

_**techno drew his sword,** watching as you circled him slowly. he could practically hear your heartbeat slamming out your chest as you tossed him to the ground, sword at his throat. you let out a surprised cry and helped techno up, giddy with excitement. “i got you tech! i finally got you!” theres not many people hed honestly say that he’d mind losing to but there’s nothing like losing to you. _

the corner of techno’s mouth twitched up into a smile as he remembered how he let you win multiple times just to see that look of pure happiness and surprise on your face. 

_“i don’t wanna move,” you proclaimed loudly, nestling your head into techno’s lap. he chuckled gruffly, large hand running through your hair. “let’s do nothing then. i’d love to do nothing with you,” he mumbled softly. you grinned, closing your eyes - “sounds great”_

he sighed gently, reaching his hair back and prodding one of the pink roses youd embedded into his plaited hair. you snored next to him, curled up like a cat. there’s not many people hed honestly say he’d mind losing to, but there’s nothing like doing nothing with you.


End file.
